


Do not mess with a Herondale

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After Imogen return to Idris, During 02 x 13, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: Imogen send a forceful message to Idris. That's why she summons Victor Aldertree in her office.





	Do not mess with a Herondale

**Author's Note:**

> I have an intense dislike for Victor Aldertree for what he did to Jace, Izzy and Alec during Season 2A. Just to hear it in a mention that he had been punished was never enough for me. And that's how this fic born.

Victor Aldertree entered Imogen’s office with strong footsteps, even though deep inside he felt intimidated. He didn’t know what was going on. He had been one step away from freezing his ass on Wringle Island just before take over his position in The New York Institute, and then he added a severe reprimand to his record for what happened with Valentine and the activation of the soul-sword. He couldn’t count up more mistakes, so he was hoping that Alec Lightwood remain quiet about her sister’  _ yin fen _ addiction. It was a dirty laundry that the Lightwoods surely preferred to keep it secret.

Aldertree had to admit that his plan has backfired on him.

When Maryse Ligthwood asked to the Clave to send him to New York, she had no idea what she was sending to her own offspring. Victor had seen the opportunity to break to the core the new Lightwood generation. The parents had achieved a solid position in Idris. Now the children were consolidating as the best and most efficient Shadowhunters of their generation. The Lightwoods has to be stopped. He was so jealous of them that he decided to manipulate Isabelle through a  _ yin-fen _ addiction, to ruin Jace reputation treating him as a traitor until the warrior was completely shattered, and to break Alec’s leadership. 

And despite all the gossip around his relationship with a warlock and the animosity Victor himself had instigated against him, it had been Alec who had stopped him. Most of the Shadowhunters at the Institute didn’t approve his love life, but they respected their leader and his ethic at work. 

“Madam Inquisitor”, he said in greeting.

“Aldertree”, Imogen received him. “I asked a detail report about your decisions at the New York Institute...”

Aldertree swallowed. Imogen was straight to the point.

“... and I’m very disappointed with your administration. I thought you would be more effective in your work due your diplomatic experience, but I was completely wrong. And as you have to improve your skills, I’m sending you as the Director of the North Korea Institute.”

“But… but that’s almost a death sentence!”

Imogen raised an eyebrow.

“It's that or the Damascus Institute. These are the two positions available for you.”

“Syria?”

“Perfect, at least you know about Geography,” Imogen said wryly.

Aldertree was perplexed. He needed save himself as soon as possible: the life expectancy of an average Shadowhunter in both Institutes was about one year. For the director was about six months. 

“There are certain pending issues at the New York Institute…” he began to speak a hint of desperation in his voice.

“The New York Institute is in good hands now,” the Inquisitor cut him off. “Jace…”

“¿Jace Wayland, now Jace _Morgenstern_? He’s a traitor. He admitted not being loyal to the Clave in his interrogation with the soul-sword.”

“I have serious doubts about the legitimacy of that interrogation”, Imogen said with a stern voice. “There are serious gaps in your investigation, and in the conclusions as well. Hasty conclusions that leaded to Jace’s imprisonment. And then, despite the unjust treatment you had given him: he saved your life, was he not?”  

Imogen spoke with some softness but that was an intonation that Victor Aldertree knew wasn’t a good sign, so I just nodded. He felt more and more terrified with each passing minute.

“I must confess that if I’d have been in his shoes I’d have hesitated to save you. But that's an example of how an Herondale behave”, Imogen threw the blow. “Jace is a Herondale. It’s confirmed, Victor. Jace is Stephen and Celine’ son.

Aldertree raised his face, squared his shoulders and finally realized the seriousness of the whole situation. Imogen was giving him a veiled death sentence. Any attemp of negotiation with the Inquisitor was futile. He knew he was going to die soon and would at least try to do it with some dignity. He exhaled slowly.

“I choose the Damascus Institute.”

“Perfect. Prepare yourself to go to your new job in a couple of days. You’re dismissed.”

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Imogen watched Aldertree leaving her office. She had to give him some credit, the man had left walking with his head held high. Or he was too brave or was simply stupid. How she had enjoyed that conversation! Surprised him with the news that Jace was a Herondale had been a sweet consolation after reading the report of Jace’s accusations and imprisonment in the City of Bones. 

She knew firsthand that Jace would not be seduced by any of the Clave, much less would be intimidated by their decisions.  _ I'm not a follower! _ , he had told her with bold defiance, shortly before discovering their kinship. But she knew so well about the intrigues inside Idris and the Clave, so Imogen wanted to strengthen as much as possible Jace’s position as a Herondale heir. And the first lesson was given: do not mess with a Herondale. After Aldertree’s fate, she doubted anyone in Idris was so stupid to touch Jace again.

Do not mess with a Herondale. From now, Jace would have nothing to worry about.

Or so Imogen believed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd have liked to finish the fic in a more optimistic way, but it seems that Jace is going to have hard times in the third season... again.


End file.
